<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One's Ever Really Gone by kyloren_bensolo01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183144">No One's Ever Really Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloren_bensolo01/pseuds/kyloren_bensolo01'>kyloren_bensolo01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Undeath, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:39:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloren_bensolo01/pseuds/kyloren_bensolo01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey tries to find Ben while pursed by a relentless force sensitive Bounty Hunter who is working for the new leaders of the first order to bring her in and seems like he has a score to settle with her. Will Ben come back in time to save her? Is he really gone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey always woke up early in the morning. All alone of course. Her friends were sure late sleepers. they had been up late partying last night and she was the only one to go to bed early. She got dressed and would go on a small walk. She put her hair up in buns that day so it wouldn't get in the way. She would often go on walks with BB8. The resistance was currently staying on Takondona. Maz had her castle rebuilt and was housing them.</p><p>After several skirmishes with the remains of the first order their resources were running thin. They often found themselves wishing for Leia to be there. Right now Chewie, Lando, Poe, Finn and Rose were also there with her. </p><p>Rey found the coffee maker and made herself a small batch. Once it was done she got out her cup and happily sipped from it. She had coffee every morning. It had become one of her favorite drinks. She wanted to enjoy it while she could as they weren't sure they would have enough money for some coffee beans because their funds were so low. She held the dice in her hand. Then she walked outside of the castle to go and do her daily training. She practiced mediating mostly with some light saber forms. It was truly lonely training all alone.</p><p>Still nothing from Ben. It had been four months since Christmas. Still nothing. Not one sign. At this point Rey would have been happy if he was a force ghost. (She knew that she could at least hug him a little bit.) Maybe he could even help her with her training and could go with her everywhere she went because she was the only one who would know he was there. She had always wanted to train with him once he turned to the light side. She figured he would like to sit in the co pilot seat of the falcon. She at least knew that force ghosts could sit as she had seen Luke sit. She could talk to him about how alone she felt and maybe help him get through all his own issues. She felt like that he wasn't ready to go to Luke and Leia yet or she would have seen them together. Maybe she could help him reconcile with them. What was taking him so long? She didn't know much about how jedi became force ghosts. Did he not know how for some reason? Or maybe he was already here and wasn't ready to reveal himself yet. Maybe them being a dyad his form would be different. Maybe because of their dyad, he would be semi alive.</p><p>She hoped he could at least still be able to eat so they could share a meal together. She'd always wanted to know what it was like to share a meal with someone that you love. Rey also wished she had someone else she could share her deepest feelings with but they remained bottled up without Ben there.</p><p>One time shortly after Christmas she had gone with her friends to a bar on a sparsely populated planet after defeating some first order conspirators. Rose, Poe, Jannah and Finn had all been there. They had laughed and talked and for some reason Rey had been feeling extra alone that day. The holonews that several bounty hunters were looking for her as a reward certainly didn't help the mood. Luckily no one seemed to recognize her. They way that her friends laughed and talked together made her truly feel left out. She still felt like none of them truly knew her or saw her. She remembered Ben's words, <em>But I do.</em></p><p>So she had sat outside with her drink. She sipped it occasionally, feeling numb inside. Eventually she let some tears fall. A passerby had seen her and had called over to her. She couldn't quite remember what they looked like because her emotions were so clouded but she vaguely remembered them being dressed in white and grey.</p><p>She had never looked up at their face.<br/>
"Miss I don't know you or why you are crying but I hope you find happiness wherever and whatever they might be."</p><p>Still not looking up she had said "Thank you sir."It then occurred her that she hadn't really known if the speaker was really a male or what species they were. They certainly did not sound human. She should have known better before speaking aloud. She looked up to apologize but they were gone. She hope that she hadn't offended them. Maybe there was still nice people left in the galaxy.</p><p>As for why Ben wasn't appearing yet, Rey decided that he likely wasn't ready to do so and was with her but she couldn't see him.  "If you are here Ben I'd sure like a nice walk in the morning with you when I can actually see you."</p><p>She looked around. If Ben was there he gave her no sign. Rey sighed with disappointment at went back to her training. "Be with me," she said. "Be with me." She couldn't feel Ben in the force at all. She was doing good but always felt a hole in her chest. Sometimes, she wasn't sure how she was able to use all of her skills in the force. Sometimes she didn't feel as balanced as she had used to.</p><p>Most of the time actually.</p><p>When she was done with her training she walked back to the castle. On her way she stopped at the place where she had seen Ben for the first time. She sighed when she got there, almost wanting to cry. It seemed like a hundred years ago. She had first thought that he was a monster and it had never once occurred to her that she would grow to love the man underneath. Even though she didn't miss Kylo Ren, she had really enjoyed watching his shell come off. And getting to know the man underneath.</p><p>What would the rest of Ben's story be? She wondered if he was here too with her at this spot remembering about the first time that they had seen each other, a dyad, two soulmates in the force. </p><p>"Ben wherever you are please don't take too long because I miss and need you dearly." There was still silence.</p><p>"No pressure at all," she quickly added.</p><p>She walked back and soon the castle came into view. Rose however came out running to meet her. "Rey, Rey!!</p><p>"We're needed on Felcuia let's go," she said. "Some first order sympathizers were seen gathering there."</p><p>And off they went to Felcuia. With Chewie and Lando in tow. "Never too young for any sort of adventure," Lando said. Rey really enjoyed hearing Lando and his stories but hadn't yet worked up the courage to ask him about Ben.</p><p>"Alright people the plan is to scout out the planet and report on what we find," Poe said.</p><p>She felt like she wouldn't be able to keep it together. </p><p>They hit light speed and they could feel the excitement rising. Rey had a feeling that things were about to get crazy very, very fast. She gripped the dice extra tight in her hands. Chewie looked at her with knowing eyes and hugged her. "I miss him so much," she whispered to Chewie as he engulfed her in his hug. Wherever Ben was she hoped that he could feel that hug.</p><p>And of course she wouldn't be wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip itself was uneventful. Poe and Finn played Dejarik with Chewie the whole time while Rey just sat off to the side, lost in thought. She found herself fingering the dice for a majority of the ride. </p><p>"Want to play too," Finn asked Rey. Rey shook her head. No one said anything more to her on the ride.</p><p>They arrived on Felcuia and set up camp near an old homestead. Today Rey wore her hair in one bun with a brown jacket with brown pants. "The plan is to investigate and report back what we find," Poe reminded them all. So they set up camp. At first things were pretty pleasant for Rey. But soon as they all sat in a circle to talk she all of a sudden felt left out. Finn and Poe began to talk about all of their adventures together, including the time Poe had given him the jacket and battle of exogal. Rey had never really mentioned what exactly had happened to her.</p><p>They also had never even asked. Soon Rose joined in and then Lando began to talk about some of their battle feats from the time of the rebellion. They all laughed and smiled. Rey sat all by herself, only pretending to smile.</p><p>"I'm going out to look around," Rey said, half to herself. She deiced to not bring her light saber but her staff.</p><p>She grabbed her staff and walked into the woods. "No wait Rey," Finn cried.</p><p>"Take us with you," Rose added. Lando didn't really know Rey that well because she was so quiet and reserved. But he knew it was unlike her to just wonder off like this.</p><p>But Rey was already gone.</p><p>Rey walked through the woods all by herself alone in her thoughts. He half expected at least one of them to try and follow her but they did not. She was amazed by a cluster of blue butterflies that flew her way. They had been on a tree when she walked by and startled them, causing them to spring back to life. They lingered around her while they flapped their tiny wings, making her smile a little bit. "Hello little friends," she said. Smiling had been a rare thing for her. She sat down to eat lunch with the small portions she had packed and then continued on her way. She was supposed to be looking for anything sign that first order sympathizers were hiding out there. But in truth, she was just too distracted to really look around. She had always loved green planets and after she sort of felt at peace even though she still felt numb and dead inside. </p><p>Looking back, she supposed that the reason she didn't see two bounty hunters lurking. She used to be able to sense this things more. They leaped on her knocking her flat. Her staff flew out of her hand. Rey kicked at them and tried to escape only to be pinned down even harder. They were two men, possibly brothers, about her age with lots of scars and somewhat ragged looking clothes with old visor goggles. "Well, Cade, our first hit in a while. She has a big price on her head," said the first one.</p><p>"Big enough to finally earn some recognition, Kiko," the second one said. Rey tried to kick them off and reach her staff but it was no use. "You will let me go. I am not worth your time," Rey said to them. The two wanna be hunters looked at each other and burst into laughter. "How cute. She tried to mind trick us," Kiko said. He slapped Rey across the face. His fellow bounty hunter followed suit. Rey saw that he had force restraining cuffs on him and was even more determined to get away from him before he put them on her. She tried to call to her staff with the force only for Kiko to hit her hand with a metal baton. "They said dead or alive in the reward for you," Kiko said. "Alive is more money but I think dead will just suffice too."<br/>He pulled out a blaster from his pants and aimed it right at her head. "Say goodbye, Jedi."</p><p>Just then a blaster came out of nowhere, shooting Kiko in the arm, knocking the baton right out of his hand. He screamed in terror and he and Cade took off running. "He's here! This is all your fault," Kiko shouted at Cade as they got further away.</p><p>"No this is yours," Cade shouted back. Rey looked at the direction of where the blaster was shot from. "Who's there??" Had her friends found her after all?  Rey squinted in the bright sunny day as a masked figure slowly stepped out of the bushes. Rey looked at the grey and white suit that the figure wore. He wore a tunic that was almost jedi like with a chest plate and some boots. He had a belt with only a blaster on it. Her heart sank, knowing he was just another bounty hunter who didn't like his hunting grounds disturbed. He was draped in a grey cloak that partially concealed his mask. The creature slowly walked over to her until he stood only four feet away from her. Rey's heart begin to pound as he stepped closer to her but for some reason she didn't run.  Her feet were glued to the ground. Her heart beat faster and faster. He cocked his head almost as if he was curious by the sight of her. Rey felt the hair raise up on her arm.</p><p>"Miss Skywalker, you have no choice but to come with me. I'll explain the deal I've cut for your reward on the way." Looking at him, she was hit with the realization that he was the one that she had met at the bar that one day. Why was he following her?? She didn't know a lot about all the different creatures of the galaxy so for all she knew he wasn't a human or even a he at all!! He stood there looking at her with his unseen eyes and she looked at her shocked and terrified reflection on his helmet visor. He didn't raise his blaster to her because she didn't give him the chance to. Just as he began to move his gloved hand to do so, she leaped at him and knocked him down with her staff and then ran for it without even looking back.</p><p>Rey ran through the jungle until she was almost breathless. She ran into a small cave, not daring to breath or move. Her heart was pounding. She braced herself to hear foot steps coming towards her. She prepared to hear his monstrous distorted voice say I have you now.</p><p>Instead there was only silence.</p><p>After the sun began to go down Rey finally began to make the long trek to camp.</p><p>Every time she heard movement, even the slightest movement, she would get into a hiding position until it stopped. Once again, she didn't even breathe. Her heart pounded the whole time.</p><p>She felt petrified by being all alone out there.</p><p>Just who was this bounty hunter, just what was this bounty hunter? She had no trace doubt that he was the one that she had run into at the bar that day and had spoken with. What did all this mean?? How long had he been following her anyway? Was he tracking her??</p><p>Things were so different when Ben was still alive. She knew that when Ben was alive, even when he was consumed by darkness that he would never had any harm come to her. She knew that he would let this guy have it and make that scumbag wish he wasn't born.</p><p>Now that he wasn't here to help her, now that she was alone, Rey knew that she might die.</p><p>She felt more alone than she ever had, even when her parents had left her.</p><p>She prayed that she would never see that bounty hunter again, no matter how good his tracking skills were. She'd defeat the new first order leaders and that would be that. He wouldn't have any reason to hunt her anymore.</p><p>It was almost dark when Rey finally made it back to camp, the last of the sun's ray's gone. She was a nervous wreck by this point, shaking with grass and leaves all over her and a few bruises and scratches. Chewie and Lando were in the falcon preparing to leave and Rose, Finn, and Poe were outside.</p><p>When they say her they all ran up to her. "Rey," Finn cried. "Where were you?? We were getting ready to and look for you."</p><p>"I uh got lost," Rey stammered.</p><p>"Rey what's wrong you look terrified," Rose said, enveloping her quivering body in a big hug. </p><p>Rey considered telling them for a second. She wanted to tell them just what had occurred and how afraid she had been. But she didn't. Rey had never really encountered a lot of bounty hunters. But she knew they could be quite ruthless from the stories that she had been told. She knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they got in the way of him collecting his reward. She'd lost Ben she didn't want to loose them too.</p><p>She was on her own now, fighting a fight against an enemy that she didn't know their full capabilities. Most of the other bounty hunters were droids or humans. This man was a monster.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong Rose," she said, trying not to let her voice shake. Who could never image a jedi master crying?? "I was just afraid of not being found in such an immense jungle."</p><p>"Did you see anything, anything at all," Poe said, probing her.</p><p>"We're all ready to go," Lando called from the falcon landing ramp. "Unless of course you all want to stay."</p><p>Poe didn't take his eyes off of Rey until she answered him.</p><p>"I thought I did," she said. "But it turned out to be nothing. Now, let's get out of here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys like it will try to update regularly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was trained in the arts of the jedi and very wise. She knew that forgetting about something didn't make it go away or mean it didn't happen.</p><p>But she sure tried.</p><p>Even though she was depressed and didn't feel like talking as much or doing things she did it anyway for the next week after she had her encounter. They stayed on Takondana with not much to do. Lando would often travel between locations to help the republic. He offered for Rey to come with him and Chewie but she often said no and Poe went instead. She knew she should lay low for a while.</p><p>She hung out with Rose and went out for coffee and other drinks with her.</p><p>She hung out with Finn and even helped him beat Chewie at Dejarik.</p><p>And she even tried to tolerate Poe when he was there and not traveling.</p><p>She trained extra hard and extra long.</p><p>Anything to get her mind off of the incident.</p><p>She was haunted by those eyes she hadn't seen and that horribly distorted voice.</p><p>The only person who knew wasn't really a person at all but BB8. She had felt it building inside of her and since she didn't have her force bond with Ben to get her mind off of it she turned to the little droid and her faithful companion. And yes, this was one out of many times that she tried to reopen the broken force bond but had only felt a big empty tear that had used to be whole. The process had sent ripples of pain through her body. Was their dyad bond truly gone?? BB8 was also the only one who knew about her relationship with Ben. He had beeped in surprise when she had told him. When she told him the full story about he bounty hunter while on their walk, he was truly upset about it.</p><p>"Yes it was scary and no I am not telling anyone. It's better that way, it's to keep them safe."</p><p>BB8 beeped his reply. "If you tell them I'm not letting you have your oil bath," Rey said.</p><p>BB8 beeped again. "Ok fine, yes you can come with me next time. But I really think this is the last we've seen of him. Once I can take out the new first order leadership I don't have to worry about him ever again."</p><p>She began to cry for probably thousandth time. BB8 looked worried about her. "Yes, I still miss him and no his force ghost still hasn't come. If he ever does come you'll probably wonder why I'm alking to air."<br/>Maybe she could do research about how dyads and force ghosts worked.</p><p>Rose and Finn both invited her to dinner that night but for the first time in about a week, she decided to eat all alone.</p><p>"Rey we know you haven't been yourself since Exogal and though you won't say what happened we are here for you and want to help you," Rose said.</p><p>"Let us be there for you," Finn said. <em>You may be my adopted family but you aren't my soulmate.</em></p><p>"I kind of want some space today," Rey said. "I promise we'll get coffee together tomorrow Rose."</p><p>Rey made her dinner on the falcon and then ate on the landing ramp with BB8. There she had her holopad with her for her research. "Show me all the known bounty hunters in the galaxy." BB8 beeped questioningly. "I'm going to see if I can show you what he looks like so you'll know to keep an eye out." She was worried because sometimes Maz's bar attracted unsavory characters and was always on edge when she went there with Rose or her other friends but there was no one that looked anything like the bounty hunter at all whatsoever. Maz had noticed that she was extra jumpy this week and had almost looked like she was going to ask Rey what was wrong but then stopped herself. <em>It's going to be ok. He's probably not going to find you again. It's a big galaxy right?? </em></p><p>Rey wasn't ready to face major adversaries again. She wondered how much a semi alive force ghost could help you.</p><p>The holopad flashed images of various creatures and Rey stopped it on the one with the grey mask with the long visor. "Here he is," Rey said. She read the name below his picture. Yin Yana. What a name. There wasn't much information about him but it did read did say he was one of the most fearsome bounty hunters out there and just recently he disappeared and was thought to be dead. Rey groaned. Why couldn't he have just stayed dead?? BB8 beeped nerouvlsy.<br/>"If Yana does I will protect you and my friends to the last of my breath."</p><p>Rey had hoped she would rebuild the jedi order before she became one with the force. That was before she knew how many people wanted her dead. Rey knew that if she died the dyad would be whole again. Even though she knew the galaxy needed her, she needed to be whole again.</p><p>The next thing she looked up was a dyad in the force. BB8 looked at her when the results came up. "That's what Ben was to me. He was my dyad. I just hope that we still can be a dyad even with him gone now." She read that there was no other known case of a dyad. It said that the full powers of a dyad were therefore unknown and that such a bond would be outside the laws of space and time. She was more than certain that it had been Ben who had helped her find the dice on Christmas. There was no one else that would know that they needed to be there for her. But what about death?? Rey then looked up the world between worlds and wondered if their bond would tether Ben to this world and that he could therefore be stuck in the world between worlds before she pulled him out. But just how to get into the world between worlds she would have to find out. <em>If you are there I am coming Ben. </em></p><p>
  <em>Maybe she could ask Luke and Leia for help. </em>
</p><p>Feeling sad, Rey shut it off. She slept on the falcon that night so no one could hear her cry. And yes, she did cry often in her sleep. The longer she had to go without her dyad the more hurt she felt. If he didn't come to her she would go into the world between worlds to get him back. </p><p>Weirdly enough she had a dream about Kylo Ren walking towards her with his unstable lightsaber. Rey woke with a start.</p><p>The next day her and Rose got their coffee and sat inside Maz's place. Both of them liked their coffee with ice in it. Rey silently wondered how Ben would like his coffee.</p><p>"What did you do with BB8 last night," Rose asked.</p><p>"Oh I just ate and did research," Rey said.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Oh just about intel about what the new first order might be planning," she said. Even though she and Rose were the best of friends she was scared to know what Rose would think if she knew about her dyad with Ben.</p><p>Just then, she saw someone with a grey hood and cloak sitting with their back to her on the other side of Maz's place. It took her only a few seconds to process what she saw. She leaped up and let out a yelp, knocking down the food she had been eating with her coffee. "What's wrong," Rose cried.</p><p>"Hey, hey you," Rey cried. She picked up her chair and held it as a shield creeping up behind the spectre Maybe she could lure him away from Rose. The figure turned-- and it was just a rodian. It made sounds in annoyance and words that Rey didn't understand but was sure weren't nice and then walked out of there. Rey wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. All eyes were on her. She was glad Finn or Poe wasn't there because then they would know something was wrong. She sat down and finished her coffee keeping her eyes to the ground.</p><p>"Rey something's wrong, please tell me," Rose begged. "You've never acted like this before."</p><p>"It's nothing, Rose. Nothing at all."</p><p>"Is someone after you or something? I know they do have a price put out for your head."</p><p>"No just go away and let me drink my coffee," Rey snapped. She had never snapped at Rose before and it surprised her very much. She felt herself slightly edging towards the darkside for a moment there. Rose stayed but didn't say a word to Rey for the rest of the day. Rey suspected she told Finn and Poe because they were looking at her weird again. Even Chewie acted weird around her. She considered telling them then but still stopped herself for their protection. Once again, she spent the rest of the day on the falcon. </p><p>Maz still didn't say anything, but she did look at Rey with knowing eyes for the rest of that day. Rey could always feel her staring at her even when her back was turned. But she never said anything to Rey. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their next mission was to Arkanis, a rainy planet with a new first order base.</p><p>The plan was to attack it and to try and get a computer chip that contained information about the plans and whereabouts of the new first order. Maybe Rey could even finally find out who was after her.</p><p>Simple enough right?</p><p>Wrong. </p><p>It had been more than a week and Rey figured that she was clear from the bounty hunter. At least she hoped she was. She still stayed on Takondana to throw him off of track. She still tried to spend more time with her friends but still maintained her distance</p><p>Today she wore her hair down with her jedi robes and rain poncho with a hoodie. She hid the dice in her pocket this time. Chewie and Lando were off doing something this time so it was just her Rose, Finn and Poe. “Are you nervous,” Rose asked Rey. Rose could still tell that something was wrong with Rey but knew better than to ask questions. She had also been a little afraid and hesitant around her ever since that day that Rey had snapped at her.</p><p>"No Rose, I'm fine."</p><p>Rey knew she had just lied to her friend.</p><p>"We know of a platform where we can land that won't attract their attention," Poe said. "It's near where there is a small village."</p><p>When they got to the landing platform and climbed out of the falcon, Rey couldn't help but notice the fancy looking freighter near by but brushed it. It wasn't a first order ship so there was nothing to worry about. To get to the base there was quite a hike. Then, when they did get to the platform it was near impossible to walk without slipping. Their presence was still undected.</p><p>"We are going to try and take out as much of it as we can," Finn and Poe said as they began to hot wire the door to break in. "Rey and Rose are the ones in charge of getting the chip."</p><p>As they hot wired the door they were met with two surprised storm troopers. "Who goes there," one said. "I'll sound the alarm." Finn and Poe shot both of them.</p><p>"Only a matter of time before they know we are here so let's make this fast," Finn said. The split up and did what they had planned. Finn and Poe went around sitting charges for the thermal detonators they placed strategically. “We should do this more often,” Finn said while Poe laughed. Meanwhile Rey was quiet and Rose knew better than to crack a joke or say a word. Rose loved Rey like the sister she had lost but she knew better than to upset her. Rose didn’t quite know what to think when Rey was depressed and withdrawn. And sometimes even just down right scary. They walked along the hallway, having to duck around corners a few times to avoid detection by stormtroopers a lot. After walking down through a maze of corridors they finally made it to the computer room. They opened up the door to find three troop troops and a commander there. “Who goes there?” Rey shot them before they could sound any alarms.</p><p>Was it just her or was she starting to miss Ben so much that she missed all their fights?? </p><p>Just as Rey took the chip out of the main computer room,an alarm sounded. The lights began to flash on and off. ‘Intruder alert,’ the loud speaker said.  "Oh great they know we're here," Rey said.</p><p>“What do we do??” </p><p>“Go back to The entrance we came in and find Poe and Finn to go get in the falcon I’ll find my own way out of here. I’ll take the short cut through the armory.” </p><p>”Rey are you sure? What if they find you what if you get lost??” </p><p>“I’m positive now go. They might be after the chip and I you to be safe.” Rose looked at Rey one last time and then ran outside. REy put the chip in her pocket and then ran the opposite way. She used the memory of the map of this place from the computer room to help her find her way. She ran into a few storm troopers and had to shoot her way out. With the lights flashing on and off and alarms sounding Rey suddenly felt very afraid. She had to be fast and duck a lot when more of the storm troopers came running down the hallway. She went towards the armory which was the way back to the platform and a short cut to get back. Suddenly, sheer panic seized her and she froze in fear. Which way was she going?? It seemed like she was going in circles for a second. There were two corridors and she wasn’t sure which one to take because her memory was growing fuzzy. </p><p><em>Why would you be afraid? I'm here with you Rey</em>.</p><p>"Ben??" Rey looked around, expecting to see Ben standing right behind her dressed in jedi robes with a blue glow covering him. That this rate she would give anything to see him even if he was dead. But she was still alone. The alarms echoed though the empty hallway. Rey walked down the hallway looking for the source of the voice. She wasn't sure it was Ben because she couldn't quite recognize his force signature. She walked into the room with the lights still flashing on and off. She was happy to see that it was the armory and that she could see the exit. The rain was pouring as usual outside and Rey wondered why anyone would want to find themselves on this miserable planet.  There were about six storm troopers waiting for her but she shot them all before they could report her. She kept checking behind her to make sure that no one was hiding behind all the supplies in order to try and sneak up on her. She could hear faint footsteps. Her heart began to pound. “Who’s there I ask.” She turned around and still no one was behind her. </p><p>Just then as the room blacked out again and she reached behind her, she felt someone. Not a force ghost.</p><p>Someone very much alive. Rey felt chills run down her spine.</p><p>"Finn?? Poe??" The person didn't answer. She slowly turned around and that's when she did let out a blood curdling scream. "You," she cried. She faced none other than the bounty hunter.<br/>Her blood ran cold when she realized that he had gotten in her head. "Hello again Miss. Skywalker."</p><p>Tears ran down her face. Why was she still so hopeful when everyone she ever loved left her and died?? She had no hope of ever being with someone she loved. She turned to face him looking at her trembling face in his visor.</p><p>"You!! You tricked me. You lured me here." <em>And you sure show force sensitive abilities don't you??</em> She knew he was no one she had never met before because she didn't recognize his force signature at all. She had never heard of a force sensitive bounty hunter. And he seemed rather untrained and unconnected to his power in the force. At least he wasn't powerful enough to be a full fledged darksider. <em>She could beat him she had to!!</em></p><p>She just wished she didn't have to face this all alone.</p><p>"Sweetheart it's nothing personal just business." Those words made her blood boil.</p><p>"Just call me Rey! You despicable low life I hope you die and rot because of this." The bounty hunter almost seemed like he winced as such heated and fiery words.</p><p>"Ok fine, Rey, please come with me without fighting it will save the both of us a lot of pain. I think we can work out some deal."</p><p>"And I think not," Rey hit him with her staff again and ran into the rain. Her friends would be there with the falcon any minute. If he got her he would also get the computer chip. She ran on the slippery surface trying to not slip and fall. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around only to see her worst fear. He was trying to follow her to the falcon. She couldn’t let him see what ship she came in!!! Almost as if he had read her mind, he said “My ship just happens to be the one parked near yours so I’m asking you once more please come with me so I can do what needs to be done.” <br/>It was his ship that they had seen when parking here??</p><p><em>Wait a minute</em>.</p><p>How had he known her ship was the falcon??? This was very bad, it meant he had been watching her for longer than she knew and that he was tracking her. Rey had now been forced to accept that she had to face instead of running from her fear. How long had he been following her and gathering information about her before striking?? </p><p>She still had limited knowledge about them, but she knew bounty hunters were infamous for their tracking devices placed on ships. That’s must be why he kept finding her. If she escaped her she would shut it off she had to for the safely of all the ones she loved.<br/>She turned to face him this time with her yellow lightsaber ignited. She tried really hard to not look afraid.  “For the last time no.”<br/>He still didn’t seem fazed by her response. For a brief minute she was afraid he would pull out his own lightsaber. <br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok guys I hope you like this this is my first fanfic and I am super nervous. Let me know what you think. I will try to update this regularly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't whip out his own light saber however. Instead he just looked at her. He walked down the platform towards slowly. He doesn't say a word but Rey knows he doesn't plan on leaving this planet without her. Meanwhile the alarms were still going off. Running as fast as she could, she held her light saber in her hand in case he tried to shoot or something. He charged at her and she got out of the way, causing him to slide down the platform. She began to run away only for him to use the force to hold her back. Yikes, he is more powerful than he likes to show, Rey thought. Just than shots came from the base, almost hitting both of them. Storm troopers, Rey thought. </p><p>They stood there barricading the entrance to the platform, trapping both Rey and the vigilante. Just when things couldn't get worse the storm troopers had found her. "She's down there, fire at will," said the leader. Blaster bullets rained down on both of them. One was headed right for yet Rey but Yana stepped in front of her and redirected it with his gloved arm. "Get behind me," he said. <em>It looks like he wants me alive,</em> she thought. <em>But why??? How much was he getting paid and what were the leaders going to do with her once they had her?? </em></p><p>Maybe she could use this to her advantage and get away from him. Rey redirected a shot towards him that barely missed him, causing him to be knocked over. Then, she redirected another one towards him, barely missing him once again, as he struggled to stand up. <em>Man this guy's fast I'll give him this.</em> Then she used the force to throw the storm troopers as they kept lining up to shoot at them. Now would be a good time to detonate the bombs, she thought, hoping that Finn could hear her. Rey pulled out her lightsaber and deflected the storm trooper's blasters while using the force to knock as many of them out as she could. She did this all while trying to not slip on the surface of the platform. Yana got back up and took out his fare share through the force and even though he was being paid to bring her in Rey was impressed and wished he was on her side so she could take him in as a padawan or something. She turned around to look at him. He took out a bomb from his pocket and then threw it at the storm troopers, causing a big explosion that sent them all flying. Rey stood there breathless for a second.</p><p>After all the storm troopers had been taken care of Rey turned to face him again. She could see him reaching for his blaster or handcuffs, whatever he was going to try and use against her. Not wanting to have to deal with him again, Rey leaped ran and leaped over him with all , landing right beside him. "This time I'm making sure I loose you for good," Rey said to him.</p><p>Rey hit him with her staff on his visor this time, shattering it causing him to be briefly blinded and then used the force to lift him up and send him flying into the ravine below. Rey watched him disappear into the fog below. She was beginning to think that he was a dark side acolyte that was trying to use his powers for bounty hunting and monetary gains. She found that even more evil than Kylo Ren or Snoke had been. <em>Oh Ben</em>, she thought. <em>If only you could see that I'm fighting someone even more than evil you were. And even when you were evil you were just a lost and broken boy.</em> Satisfied she began to walk towards the end of the platform where the terrain started so she could make her way up to the falcon.</p><p>Just then she saw the falcon flying over heard with a search light on. The landing ramp opened up with Finn and Rose standing on it. Finn pressed the button, causing all the bombs that they had placed to detonate. The remaining storm troopers were flung and the alarms finally stopped. "Rey get on," Finn cried.  She waved her friends over and then ran back to the edge of the platform. She got ready to jump but was stopped cold. </p><p>Just than from the depths of the ravine and in the midst of all the smoke, a blur of grey and white came flying up. Rey froze, unable to move or think about what to do next. Of course this was really happening. Just what was he?? Maybe he had some kind of dark side training after all. Was he not just a bounty hunter? Did he also sometimes work for the new first order?</p><p>He landed only a few feet from Rey with a bang and she screamed in terror. With his hood completely over his head because of his cracked visor he slowly rose up from his landing position, turning to look at Rey. He advanced on her like a wraith, looming over her with his broken visor completely hidden by the hood.</p><p>"Rey, jump now, jump now," Finn cried. Rey jumped onto the falcon so fast that she knocked Rose over. Rey looked at the bounty hunter who in turn started right back from underneath the obscurity of his hood as the ramp closed until she couldn't see him anymore. For a minute she had thought she had caught a brief glimpse of the glint of his eye but she wasn't sure about that at all. Her heart was still pounding and she was still in shock from what she had seen. She began to shake all over.</p><p>'Rey what's wrong? Who was that," Finn asked.</p><p>"Is that why you were so afraid that one day at Maz's place?" Rose looked at her friend very concerned. "Hes been coming after you hasn't he?"</p><p>Rey nodded.</p><p>They gave Rey a blanket and made her some tea while Poe flew the falcon. Even he had been shocked by the stunning event. "Did you guys see that guy come flying out nowhere?"</p><p>Rey calmed down but was still very shaken by what had happened. Their mission had been a success. As they took off they had detonated all of the bombs they had placed. Rey was just glad that even after all heck had broke loose that she had gotten the computer chip to them in one piece. But Rey still shuddered by his surprising display of power. Just who was he and how had he gotten mixed up with them? She had no doubt that his force sensitive abilities had caused them to give him this job of hunting her down.</p><p>"How are you feeling," Rose asked her.</p><p>"Alright," Rey said.</p><p>"Rey do you know who this man is," she asked.</p><p>Rey shook her head. "I don't recognize his signature from anywhere. I just know that he's the one they sent to hunt me down. He had surprising force abilities."</p><p>Finn walked back into the room after talking with Poe.</p><p>"Rey, tell us everything you know. Have you seen this guy before? I can't sense anything familer about him. How long has this been going on?" Rey shook her head.</p><p>"As I was just telling Rose I don't know or recognize him in anyway. I don't think this is for revenge I think he's been ordered to hunt me down and is getting paid for it. And it's been going on for over a week."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us?"</p><p>"I didn't want to burden you. I need to face this guy alone."</p><p>"We are your friends. We got your back," Rose said.</p><p>"Whoever this guy is, we'll face him together," Finn said.</p><p>Rey felt flattered that they wanted to stay with her to the end but she knew she needed to do this alone.</p><p>"Thanks you guys, but I must do this alone. I'm not sure I can do this and I don't want you guys to get hurt if I can't beat him."</p><p>"Rey, we know you got this," Rose said. "As your close friend I believe in you."</p><p>"Since you defeated that evil Kylo Ren, this guy should be a piece of cake. I mean he doesn't even have a real light saber."</p><p>They had to help Rey sit down because she started to cry so much.</p><p>Her friends really didn't know her. She loved them like the family she never had but they really didn't know her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey decided to take it upon herself to find the tracker placed on the falcon that night when her friends had all gone to bed. She hadn't been able to sleep at all that night, tossing and turning. "Rey are you ok," Rose had asked her.</p><p>"I'm fine now go to sleep," Rey had said.</p><p>Rose gave Rey a knowing looking.</p><p>"Rey I know you enough to know that there's not something you aren't telling me." Rey loved her friends, but she was tired of all the questions. They had questioned her until they had been blue in the face and she had been utterly exhausted and drained. They asked her if she knew anything about this guy or who might have hired him and she had said no to every single question. "Guys please stay out of this I don't want him to come after you guys too," she had said with her eyes red and her voice tired. Back to the present, she turned to Rose. "I said I wish to not talk about it. Please leave me alone." Rey tried her best to not sound mean when she said that.</p><p>Rose nodded, not wanting to make Rey snap like she had before and then she left. Rey felt bad. She left her room shortly after that.</p><p>Tonight was one of those nights that she slept on the falcon in order to have some space. She was 110% certain that that's how he was following her around. She knew that trackers were always placed on the bottom of the ships. She figured he had done so the day that they had first run into each other at the bar, before she knew that he was a bounty hunter looking for her. Rey walked underneath falcon, running her hand against the bottom of it, looking for everything and anything that was amiss.</p><p>Her heart dropped when she realized that there was nothing.</p><p>Whatever he was using, she would have to go on his ship to take it out, just her friends Finn and Rose once had to do.</p><p>That thought scared her. But she knew it was the only way to save herself and her friends.</p><p>Rey knew that she had to be brave and face him all by herself. Whoever and whatever he was she knew now that he was not a force to be reckoned with. She would go somewhere, knowing he would follow her and she would put an end to this once and for all. She stayed and went to sleep on the falcon so Rose wouldn't ask any more questions. She brewed herself some coffee so she would be extra awake and alert during the confrontation. She took only BB8 with her. Rey hadn't even left a note telling her friends where she had gone.</p><p>She didn't want to take the chance that they would follow her.</p><p>"I know I'm leaving without saying goodbye," Rey said to him with he had protested. "But this is something I need to do all by myself. I don't want them going with me so they won't get hurt. I'm sure they'll understand."</p><p>BB8 beeped at her again. She listen to what he said and hesitated before answering "Yes, I would want Ben by my side when I do this."</p><p>BB8 beeped questioningly.</p><p>"I know he used to be my enemy and that we used to fight but we had this connection and well, I loved him. And he loved me. To the point that he was willing to give his life for me. But I hope he'll be back somehow. His last words were I'll always be with you."</p><p>
  <em>What if someone could really be gone?</em>
</p><p>Luke had said otherwise, but Rey was really beginning to wonder why his semi alive force ghost hadn't appeared to her. She was certain that because of their dyad he would have more powers than other force ghosts had. Did he not want to come to her for some reason? Maybe he was still ashamed of all the times they had fought and didn't think she'd want him around. Of course she'd want him. Did his spirit need time to heal after being marred by the darkside? She still didn't know that much about how jedi force spirits worked.</p><p>or--- was he really gone?</p><p>What if when he gave her his life force his soul was able to become a force ghost? What if his soul didn't even exist anymore. That was a truly horrible thought. Rey's flooded with tears and she realized that she had lost all hope. She had needed him more than ever when facing this bounty hunter and he hadn't been there. Hadn't even given her anymore signs.</p><p>Maybe that's why he never came to her and she didn't feel his presence at all- he was really gone. He wouldn't always be with her.</p><p>Ben Solo was dead.</p><p>Rey began to shake and cry. "Ben, if you are here and you aren't gone please give me a sign. I miss you and I want you to come back. I forgive you for everything you did. There's this really scary bounty hunter and-" Soon she was overwhelmed by racking sobs. It took her almost a minute to be able to speak again.<br/>"Ben? I need you please come back to me. even if you are just a semi alive force ghost I want you to help me face this bounty hunter. I love you. Please." Rey looked around the falcon. She tried with all her strength to reopen the force bond but nothing happened. The empty hole inside of her felt extra empty.</p><p>She fell to the floor and sobbed. She decided that Ben wasn't coming back to her. His spirit was gone and she was the only half of a dyad that was supposed to be unbreakable.</p><p>She had no one, just like the day her parents had left her.</p><p>She had no one.</p><p>Rey cried for a long time. She had never felt more hopeless. How was she supposed to face this guy all by herself??<br/><br/></p><p>After probably an hour or more of sobbing Rey finally stood up. Even though she had no strength left she stood up. Even though her heart was emptier than it had ever been she stood up. She would face him because she had to because her friend's lives depended on it. Even if she did die maybe she would be reunited with Ben on the other side of the force. She had to be strong for Ben, because he wouldn't want her to mourn him. Even if he was gone she would always have the life force he had given her inside of her. "I'll stop him. Even if you are gone I'll be brave for you and stop him." BB8 beeped to her. Rey could tell that he was worried about her. </p><p>"I think he really is gone, but he'll always live in me. Now, what do you say you and I go stop a bounty hunter together?"</p><p>Rey rose up and made her way to the cockpit of the falcon. She was heading for Pasana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey arrived on Pasana and docked right about where she had the last time. Her heart ached when she remembered Ben walking through the desert with his long cape flowing behind him.</p><p>And she just waited.</p><p>Right out there in the desert.</p><p>She had her lightsaber and her blaster ready to go. Her plan was to lure him to the falcon and then take him out before he could kidnap her and then turn her in for the money. <em>Or kill her.</em></p><p>Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days.</p><p>BB8 stayed with her the whole time. If droids could have emotion he would be nervous.</p><p>Rey was so nervous that she thought she was going to throw up.</p><p>The clock ticked and still no one came. Rey figured she should leave the falcon to draw him out. "Come on BB8. If anything happens I'll protect you." BB8 beeped fearfully but willingly followed her. When she exited the falcon's landing ramp she prepared herself mentally to find him standing there. Shaking as the door opened she held up with ignited light saber. But he wasn't there.Rey was surprised about how afraid she was. She turned her lightsaber off, trying to take some deep breaths to help calm herself down.</p><p>She walked through the busy market of the aliens. So far, she didn't see anything or anyone that looked off. She walked around a little bit, trying to not make it look like she was on a mission. Pretty soon, a bunch of the natives came up to her and gave her another necklace. "Thank you," she said. She kind of felt sad just looking She missed Ben so much that she would even take him ripping it off her neck again. She walked around a bit taking in their small market with tents. If they tried to talk to her she just smiled at them and nodded, feeling bad that she didn't know what they were saying. Too bad she didn't have C3PO to help translate for her this time, as she could only nod because she really didn't know what they were saying. He had been spending a lot of time with Lando lately and of course when he was with them he was extra annoying as always. He never did know how to shut up now did he???She was so relaxed for a little while there that she almost didn't notice a ship parked way in the distance.</p><p>Rey froze. It wasn't just any ship it was his. She turned to BB8 who was right behind her. "I've found it, come on," she said. BB8 reluctantly followed her.</p><p>They crept over by climbing in between the rocks to take cover in case he was by his ship waiting for them. Rey was alert the whole time ready to fight for her life if a sneak attack happened. When they were almost to the ship she turned to BB8 and said "I'll go first." Rey took at breath and then leaped from between the rocks to the flat spot where the ship was parked. She ignited her lightsaber ready to fight.</p><p>But he wasn't there.</p><p>His landing ramp was down but he wasn't there.</p><p>Rey prayed to the Force he'd fallen into the sinking sands and drowned and/or gotten eaten by the giant worm.</p><p>"Come on out BB8 he's not here," she said.</p><p>She and BB8 went up the ramp into the ship. He also wasn't there in the ship. Rey noted about how neat his ship was and was surprised to find a small furniture arrangement in the main room of the ship that connected to the ships' kitchen. "We'll someone sure knows how to live nice," she told BB8. He still disgusted her though.</p><p>She ran to the cockpit to try and disable the tracker. She was over whelmed with all the different buttons. "He could be back any minute so please watch it." Rey clicked through everything and was shocked to find that there was no tracker. <em>He must be tracking me with the force</em>, she thought. That thought was beyond terrifying.</p><p>She waited for a while, ready to draw her light saber any minute. The best place to get him was his own ship. Even though he was force sensitive he wouldn't see see it coming. BB8 also prepared to give him the shock of a lifetime. "We're trying to not to kill him, just shake him up a bit," Rey said.</p><p>"We won't kill him unless it's absolutely necessary." Rey always tried to show compassion on  But after almost an hour, he never came. Chills went though Rey's spine. He wasn't coming back to his ship, her was waiting for her, at the falcon. He knew after all what ship she flew around in. Rey sat there for a few more minutes, not knowing what to do. In all of her jedi training, for once she didn't know what to do.</p><p>All alone, without her other half, of both her master's dead, she was terrified of this dark side user she was facing.</p><p>The walk to the falcon was one of the longest walks she had never had. She felt like she was walking to her execution. BB8 still stayed not far behind and Rey wished more than ever that Ben was with her.</p><p>When she got to the falcon she didn't see him at first and wondered if he had gotten stuck in the sand pit after all .</p><p>Just than he swooped in from the side, grabbing her necklace causing it break. Beads flew everywhere.</p><p>Rey engited her light saber and held it up, staring him down trying to not let him know how scared she was. He stood in front of the falcon, his grey cape flowing. He had gotten his visor fixed but still kept his hood up. He held what was left of her necklace in his hands.</p><p>"Going somewhere? You owe me a visor!!"</p><p>"And you owe me a necklace," she snapped. No one but Ben broke her necklaces!! But she still wasn't going to try and kill him until it was necessary.</p><p>"Move now and you won't be harmed," Rey said to him, holding up her light saber. They began to circle around one another, daring each other to make the first move. Rey leaped up on the rocks, trying to lead him away from the falcon. He pursued her with his blaster held high but not firing. While balancing herself Rey turned around to see that he was still following her. She used her hand that wasn't holding her light-saber to take a shot at him and he ducked out of the way just in time.</p><p>"I don't wish you hurt you, you know. Rey, I actually admire you for defeating that pathetic Kylo Ren," the bounty hunter said as he struggled to balance himself after nearly being missed. That was the first time he had called her just Rey.</p><p>"I didn't defeat him," Rey snapped. She took another shot at him. He ducked and it hit one of the rocks.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart so modest. Just like any jedi. If you didn't then why didn't anyone ever see him after your duel with him on Kif Beir?" Rey knew that she probably couldn't loose him. She scanned ahead for a clearing.</p><p>"I can't answer that question. Just know that he wasn't pathetic," she said to him. "You are. I hate you."</p><p>"Hate me? You don't even know me," he said.</p><p>"And i don't want to," she said. "I'm not going with you willingly so it looks like you will have to earn your money off of some other poor target." She tried to blast him once again, and then force jumped off of one of the rocks into the big clearing. She realized it was near the spot where she had encountered Ben. She even swore that she saw some of the wreckage of his tie fighter still there. She turned around to see that he had force jumped at least five feet away from her. </p><p>"No, you are my target. Like it or not, you will come with me. I have a perfectly arranged plan."</p><p>"For the last time go away you monster," Rey screamed. She felt the anger rising in her, causing her to lash out inthe force. She reached out her hand lifted Yana from the ground with the force and then shot him with her blaster on the shoulder. Then, she flung him into the desert sand several feet away.</p><p>Rey was breathless for second, not daring to do anything else.</p><p>He lay motionless on the sand about thirty feet away from her, not moving.</p><p>Rey had done it. She'd finally killed him. The terror that had been following her around was finally gone. Rey looked around at the empty desert world void of life. She looked at Ben's old tie fighter, dead and forgotten, almost like it's former owner. The wind howled around her.</p><p>She was the only one here. </p><p>Rey took one last look at the limp grey and white form before turning away. He lay face down, his hood had fallen back over him, completely covering his helmet and visor. She didn't know why but she almost wanted to walk over to him to get a better look at who or what he truly was but her better judgement decided against it. She ran as fast as she could back to the falcon and didn't stop until she got there. BB8 was there waiting for her, beeping in concern. </p><p>"I'm fine, I got him. There's nothing to worry about anymore."</p><p>She didn't know why she had run so fast to get out of there but she had a weird feeling all of a sudden and knew she needed to get out of there. Maybe she was worried about his colleagues showing up or something. For the first time in a long time Rey felt happy and releaved about this. She got on the falcon very winded to find a much of messages left by her friends on the comm link.</p><p>"Rey where in the force are you," Finn cried in his message.</p><p>"Rey you aren't mad at me are you," Rose said. "Please be ok."</p><p>Rey responded to them. "Yes guys, I'm fine. I'm more than fine I'm great. In fact, what do you say we have a party tonight?" She felt like partying after finally riding herself from the bounty hunter.</p><p>"Rey it's finally you!! Sure, Rey," Finn said. "Maz will be ok with it. Let's have one!!"</p><p>"Wow this is the happiest you've been in a while," Rose added. "What happened?"</p><p>"What happened is i finally feel a load lifted off of my back," Rey said. "I defeated that bounty hunter once and for all!!"</p><p>"I wish you would have just told us that's what you were doing," Finn said.</p><p>"Yay, Rey, I knew you could," Rose said.</p><p>"Next time please tell me before taking both BB8 and the falcon," Poe added as he walked into the room where Rose and Finn were.</p><p>"Sure Poe, I'll be sure to ask permission next time," Rey said, feeling a little bit annoyed with Poe. But she just went along with it this time.</p><p>"And I agree with Finn and Rose that having a party is a great idea. I'll be the one to send out the invites. Fly safely Rey!" Rey clicked off the comm link.</p><p>"Let's go home, BB8." </p><p>She started the falcon and away they flew, leaving the desert world behind them.</p><p>Rey watched as the planet got smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared when she went into lightspeed.</p><p>Rey felt happy and relieved.</p><p>
  <em>But she still felt as empty and unbalanced as ever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having the party was one of the best and worst ideas that Rey could have had.</p><p>By the time she got there the guests had already began to pile in. They had decorated the place with lights and such and Maz was serving her usual food and drinks.</p><p>Rey wasn't so sure she was in the mood for the party anymore but she tried her best to smile. She knew Ben probably wouldn't like big crowds and would probably want to spend some quality alone time. Just like she did. </p><p>Finn and Rose had been standing by where the drinks were served when they saw her come in. "Rey," they both cried, giving her hugs.</p><p>"I needed to go alone, I didn't want you guys to get hurt," she said to her friends. "It had nothing to do with you."</p><p>Finn didn't say anything but still looked a little annoyed. Rey was hurt by that. At least Rose seemed to understand, with a sad knowing smile. She felt even smaller, even more unseen. Even more misunderstood. </p><p>"How are you Rey? Was in scary?"</p><p>Rey shook her head. "Nope. I just shot him once and then threw him and was done with it. He really thought he could talk me into turning myself in without a fight. Anyway how are things here I was gone for almost a full day."</p><p>"Things are going ok. We could sure use a radar technician around here. Also, are trying to analize their computer chip to find out when and where they will strike next or where their hideout is with no luck. We aren't any closer to finding them than we were before the mission. This party is a nice way to blow off steam."</p><p>Poe looked like he was still a little annoyed with her but he brushed it off.</p><p>Lot's of party guests came in from everywhere. Music was playing and everyone was dancing around while talking. Kaydel was there along with Lando Chewie and C3PO, who as usual, was talking non stop when he wasn’t really being listened to. “Sir with all due respect to why are we partying when we could be planning our next strike against the first order?” Rey couldn’t help but smile. There were also various other resistance members and allies. </p><p>At first, Rey had lot's of fun hanging out with Rose and Finn. She said hi to all the other guests and even danced along to the music. She told people how how she had finished off that scummy bounty hunter for good and they all seemed to enjoy her story.</p><p>But soon, Rose, Finn and Poe were were off on their own, leaving Rey out. She didn't realize it at first. But soon they began to talk more and more and left Rey out. She felt like they were speaking a whole other language.</p><p>At first, Rey prepared to go and say something. But then she realized that she didn't want to celebrate anymore. So what if she killed a scummy bounty hunter? There would be plenty more scumbags for her to kill.</p><p>Rey left to go back to her quarters without anyone even seeing her.</p><p>No one even tried to stop her ask her to stay, or asked where she was going.</p><p>As Rey walked to go back to her quarters through the empty corridors of Maz's castle, she heard something move behind her. Before she could turn around she felt something smash into her head. Right away, the pain spread so much that she soon collapsed, the world spinning around her. She soon blacked out, without even the strength to cry out for help.</p><p>Her hand went to her pocket, where the dice were.</p><p>Rey looked up to see Yana and all the other bounty hunters standing above her. Twak Tain with his droid, Zara, and the two brothers that had tried to catch her the other week. They all grinned at her in triumph. She realized in horror that they all must have teamed up together. She peered around at her surroundings and learned wasn't on Takondana anymore, but on their ship. They were heading who knows where. It wasn't Yana's ship but another freighter that wasn't as nice. Rey tried to move before realizing that they had restrained her. For some reason he looked slightly different but Rey didn't give it much more thought.</p><p>"Got you, little Jedi," he said. He turned to the bounty hunters. "See what happens when we all work together," he said to them. “Nice party by the way. it was fun and it also led us straight to you.” </p><p>Rey realized with dismay that by throwing the party they had given away their location. She should have told Poe to not make it so public. But it was too late now.</p><p>"You had better give us the cut that you promised," Zara said as she leered at him. Even though she was small all of her black clothes and gear made her rather intimidating. She glared at Rey through her open visor. </p><p>"You will. Catching her will get us more than enough where everyone will get their fair share.</p><p>"You survived," she cried, but for some reason he didn't seem to acknowledge that she had said that. She couldn't even see the blaster hole in his armor.</p><p>Guess he had only pretended to get knocked out and he had called for reinforcements. And had enough time to change into a other of his suits. Why hadn't he brought his ship though? She had been right to get out of there when she had but had totally let her guard down too early.</p><p>"Where are we going," she asked them.</p><p>"To the new first order leaders and we are the only ones who will be leaving alive," Yana said to her.</p><p>Rey shuddered in fear. She didn't have any means communication either. She looked to see that they had taken both her light saber and her blaster too. When she tried to loose up her cuffs Cade kicked her against the ships wall. "You aren't going anywhere this time." <em>Someone, anyone, help me please.</em></p><p>He threw her against the ship floor, this time knocking her out again and she felt like she was spinning down a whirling spiral.</p><p>This time she dreamed she was back on exogal with Ben just as it had happened. She was looking up at him as he was holding her. He was bruised and dirty after being thrown down the pit by Palaptine but his eyes were kind and his hands were gentle. "Ben I thought I lost you," Rey said. Ben didn't respond but still held her close. Rey knew it was only a dream.</p><p>"Ben, why did you have to die? I need you. I don't want to be alone. I want to be in a dyad again. Even though we always fought I've forgiven you for everything."</p><p>He looked at her sadly, waved goodbye and then faded away into nothing just like he had before.</p><p>"Ben don't go," Rey cried in desperation.</p><p>"Ben stay with me, please." <em>But he was really gone.</em> Not even his spirit remained. Rey cried in her dream, loosing all hope and wishing that she could at least have her friends by her side now. Exogal faded and soon there was nothing but blackness all around.</p><p>Even though they didn't see her someone would be better than anyone really.</p><p>Next in her dreams she saw Luke and Leia standing right before her. "Be brave Rey," Luke said.</p><p>"You must face the new leaders of the first order alone," Leia added.</p><p>"But why must I go alone? What if I can't," Rey said.</p><p>"We trained you well," Luke said.</p><p>"But Masters, I don't want to be alone," she said.</p><p>"You'll have our guidance and training," Leia said. It was just a dream but Rey could feel the tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>The vision faded and Rey was once again alone in darkness.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived on some snow planet that Rey had never heard of or seen before. She was tired hungry and thirsty since they hadn’t fed her and her head hurt from being knocked out twice. She had tried to free herself from the cuffs more than once but they had been too strong.</p><p>Yana had noticed and had threatened her with his force pike. "They want you alive but that still doesn't mean I can't hurt you."</p><p>when they arrived at their destination they brought her out. “This is the place you’ll die,” Yana had said.</p><p>“Well what happened with admiring me and not wanting to kill me,” Rey spat as she fought against him. </p><p>The planet was freezing and it made Rey feel smaller than ever. She didn’t see this so called new first order place where the leaders were supposed to be hiding out. </p><p>“We’ll hike in,” Yana said to the other bounty hunters. They didn't seem to excited about that. “Let’s go. Anyone who gets wimpy will not be getting their cut. Oh and Miss. Skywalker please don’t fight we don’t want to have to kill you too soon. Our employers want some valuable information from you first.” </p><p>Rey’s heart sank. They were going to torture her, killing her slowly. She wondered if she would be able to see Ben again and that in death their dyad bond would be whole again. </p><p>They hiked across the snowy plain and towards a big mountain. Rey had thought she had felt unseen and small before but now she really did.  Rey felt more hopeless and discouraged. Surely her friends or anyone wouldn’t be able to find her here. She couldn’t try and run a way because there was no where for her to go. </p><p>She reached into her pocket for the dice, something that they didn’t take away. She felt the metal in her hand and imaged a baby Ben playing with them, telling everyone he wanted to be a pilot like his father. That thought made her feel sad but a lot better.</p><p>“And what do you have here,” Zara asked. Reaching into Rey’s pockets, she grabbed the dice and pulled them out.</p><p>NO, she thought. </p><p>Not the dice. Not the one thing that reminded her of Ben. Not the only thing that didn’t make him really gone like he was. </p><p>Not the only piece she had of her other half. </p><p>“Well what do we have here,” Yana said as Zara pulled the dice out of Rey’s pocket. </p><p>“These things. I think they are supposed to be dice,” Zara said. </p><p>“She’s trying to use a dice to escape,” Cade said. </p><p>“How pathetic,” added Kiko. He shoved Rey face first into the snow. Rey was numb to the pain. She just felt cold empty and alone. They all began to laugh. Even the assassin droid seemed like it was joining in too. </p><p>Yana picked them up in his hands and threw them into the snow, along with her lightsaber. </p><p>Noooooo, Rey thought.</p><p>“You won’t be needing that ever again,” Yana said. She began to finally cry the tears that she was holding back. This was it. There was no hope for her. She was going to die here and today. She tried to break free but was held by the restraints. Yana brandished his force pike and Rey knew better than to fight without a weapon. Eventually they got to the top of the mountain where a fortress like castle was. </p><p>It was rather hidden and Rey knew that wherever this planet was the place they had been looking for. </p><p>Too bad she wouldn’t live to tell the tale. </p><p>Yana stepped to the big door in front of the castle and said a few things causing it to open up. As she was led in Rey looked at the sky one last time. She was glad it was going to end actually. It was better than living a half life without her other half in the force. She pretended that she was holding Ben's hand.</p><p>The hallway was huge and long with at least four red guards standing in different spots. It was a cave that looked like had been converted into a castle/ hiding place. Maybe a long time ago it was used for smuggling or something. "You are expected," one of them said to Yana. The other bounty hunters seemed like they were in awe of the hallway. Rey didn't care since it was her last few hours alive. Eventually they got to the other end and opened up the other big door.</p><p>The room inside was a big throne room, surrounded by red guards on all sides of the circular room and also on the balcony above. In the middle of the ceiling there was a very large glass chandelier. What a lovely room to die in.</p><p>Inside sitting on the throne in the center was a woman with dark clothes and markings around her eyes and dark lipstick that made her look scary. She had black hair and wore all black clothes. She kind of reminded Rey of her own darkside self form her force vision. Rey's heart did a leap when she noticed that the person sitting next to her was dressed just like Kylo Ren used to down to the very lightsaber. Cracked mask and all, he stood looking formidable. He must have grabbed the mask off of Keif Beir, whoever he was. Her heart pounded but she knew it couldn't be Ben but it still bothered her knowing that someone was using Ben's old stuff. She always wondered what Kylo Ren would have been like if Ben was really gone. Now she would know. She knew that he must have had the lightsaber remade because she knew Ben had gotten rid of his lightsaber.</p><p>"Well done bounty hunters," the woman said. "You will be rewarded most tremendously." She had one of the guards had them a disk where they all went over to the corner to divide it. If Rey wasn't about to die that might be rather interesting to see because they would end up fighting without a doubt. The man dressed up like Kylo Ren stayed where he was, but the woman approached Rey.</p><p>"What do we have here?" Rey felt her long fingernails scrape against her cheek. She knew it was no use in fighting against her restraints. Rey also knew better than to say a word. She would stay alive as long as she could.</p><p>"We have waited a long time for this." She walked around Rey, not taking her eyes off of her for a second.</p><p>"Who are you," Rey finally asked. The woman smiled an evil grin. Rey could sense no light in her. Or the man standing with her. <em>Or anyone in the room. She sensed only vile greed in all the bounty hunters. Why hadn't she been able to sense Yana before now?? </em></p><p>"Since you aren't going to be alive to tell anyone i will tell you. I am Rena, I was one of Kylo Ren's former advisors. We both learned some darkside techniques. And that over there is Zane," she gestured to the new Kylo Ren, "Kylo Ren's successor. He's been out there collecting Kylo's old stuff ever since you killed him on Keif Beir. He found the original cracked helmet there."</p><p>Rey winced on that, still haunted at the memory of stabbing him. But she knew better than to correct them. Rena then let out a bolt of force lighting, hitting Rey knocking her down. She couldn't push herself back up due to being handcuff. She tried to stay strong."Tell me who you really are and tell me how you killed the first Kylo Ren."</p><p>"I'll never tell you," Rey said. "And he was a much more competent adversary that you." Rena growled. She shocked her again, sending a volt more powerful. Rey squrimed in pain.</p><p>"Tell me why and how you killed him."</p><p>"I didn't kill him,"said Rey, half crying out in pain.</p><p>"Lair," Rena said, shocking her once again.</p><p>Overwhelmed by pain Rey collapsed on the ground. She couldn't even move because the pain radiated all through out her body. She was lifted back into the air where held as she kicked and screamed in pain. The new Kylo Ren held his lightsaber blade up to her. It wasn't crackling like Ben's had. "You are only prolonging your death," she said. Rey could almost feel the blade against her skin. He turned off his blade and let her fall to the ground.</p><p>“Tell us who you are and where you came from. We know you aren't really a skywalker. Also we'll be burning all of your jedi books when we raid Takodana and kill your friends. The darkside will rule forever."</p><p>"No," Rey cried.</p><p>She tried to fight but the pain was too much. She felt another shock and then she collapsed on the ground. This here was how she was going to die. And she would be powerless to save her friends. Maybe she could as a force ghost but then again she still didn't know how force ghosts worked. <em>Luke Leia help,</em> she thought.</p><p>"I don't have a family, I am a nobody," Rey said. She knew it was better to admit that she was Palpatine. Otherwise they might try and exploit her for her powers.</p><p>But she was on her own. As the shocks got more intense Rey prepared to become one with force while she cried out in pain, tears flowing down her face.</p><p>"You are a nobody pretending to be someday and die knowing that."</p><p>Just then Rey’s restraints flew off of her and the electric shocks stopped. “Hey,” cried Rena, who had just been force pushed to the ground. But by who or what?? Rey looked around and was most surprised to here a familiar distorted voice coming from behind her. </p><p>“Hey I believe she was my target.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoy I have started school for a few weeks now but will try and update this regularly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was shocked up look up in the balcony and see Yin Yana standing there. She looked over to her side and she also saw Yin Yana standing there.</p><p>Wait there was two of them?? Just what was going on here??</p><p>"You," the one standing near Rey said. He banished his force pike at him. The one on the balcony, presumingly the imposter, stood arrgoently even though all the guards had their guns pointed at me. "You stole my suit you stole my ship what do you have to say for yourself??"</p><p>"No I didn't." He didn't even seem afraid and Rey noted that his mask was lighter than the other one's with a longer visor. Who was real and who was the imposter? And why would someone go through all that trouble to pretend to be a bounty hunter?? Maybe the imposter had a personal grudge against Rey or something and it wasn't just about the money like it was for the real one.</p><p>"Yes you did."</p><p>"No I didn't."</p><p>Rey knew she should get out of here now that she had been freed but she was kind of interested to see what would happen next.</p><p>The real one shot back "Yes you did. You set me up and knocked me out and when I woke up I was stranded."</p><p>"Well I was the one who was stranded first."</p><p>"You could have just asked for a ride and helped me pillage and loot the place."</p><p>"And that my friend is where you went wrong."</p><p>Stranded where?? What was going on???</p><p>"ENOUGH OF THIS," Rena screamed. A bunch of storm troopers came in and all pointed their guns up at with. The guards that remained were also ready to attack when told.</p><p>All of the guns and force pikes were aimed at Yin Yana. But he didn't even look afraid.</p><p>Instead he just looked at Rey and nodded.</p><p>"You know you guys got something else wrong. Rey isn't nobody she really is a Skywalker." Rey looked at him in shock.</p><p>"FIRE," Rena screamed.</p><p>Yana lept from the balcony, dodging all the blaster's as he levitated in the air, flying to the other side of the balcony. He used the force to deflect the blasters back at the ones who had shot it. He flew back and forth from each side of the circular balcony, dodging all the blasters as he went. The blaster bullets caused the chandler to break and then Yana broke the last of the cords holding it up with the force. After that it was just chaos. Rena had been knocked out by the pieces falling. New Kylo Ren was fighting with the bounty hunters who had gotten greedy. The droid too had been taken care of by the falling pieces. Rey just knew for sure he was going to get hit but he just kept deflecting the blasters. To help cause the distraction Rey shot a few of the guards before running out of there.</p><p>The real Yana brandished his force pike. "Hey imposter, have some of this," he yelled. "Let's fight man to man. If you are indeed human." The imposter just stood there and shrugged. Rey was sickened by his arrogance. Yana yelled and charged him. Rey ran out the door and didn't see what happened next.</p><p>She didn't even care to know.</p><p>Her boots were not made for snow and her feet felt cold but she ran almost in humanly fast.</p><p>She knew that he only wanted to save her because he still wanted something from her. So she needed to get out of here before he was able to extract his revenge. She didn't want to blame this on Ben but maybe it was because of Kylo's rivialy with this bounty hunter. Or maybe he had a personal grudge on her for all the fighting she had done. Either way, Ben wasn't here for her to ask him.</p><p>Rey ran out of the castle and ran in the direction she thought she came from. It was impossible to tell though because the white landscape all looked the same.</p><p>She ran for several minutes not daring to stop. The snow was falling from the sky and Rey knew she had to find the ship and fast. As she ran she noticed Yana's ship on one of the snow mounds.  Now to steal it while he was still busy fighting the real Yana. She dashed to it, heart pounding. Maybe she could find a weapon on his ship since they had taken her light saber and blaster. She knew that both of them were replaceable.</p><p>"Where you think you are going?"</p><p>Rey froze in her tracks. She already knew who the speaker of the voice was. He came out from behind the ship's landing camp, his cape flowing behind him in the winter wind. Was it just her or did he look slightly pained in his walk?</p><p>Rey didn't think anything of it.</p><p>"You," Rey said. "You monster, you. How did you get here so fast?" </p><p>"That doesn't matter. Sweetheart, are you coming or not?"</p><p>Rey knew he had caught her fair and square and that she had no choice. She boarded the ship with him, knowing that he might try and kill her. She was horrified to discover upon the landing ramp closing that it was he who had her lightsaber and blaster. He was going to try and kill her!! He silently walked to the cockpit without even looking at her much to began takeoff. She wanted to scream hey give those back but she knew better than to anger him. Whoever he was he was an amazing pilot. He got them off the planet and into lightspeed bound for who knows where.</p><p>The whole time he was silent in doing his work. Rey tiptoed up to glance at him while he was taking off and then went to sit on one of the couches in the ship. She had been sitting there for a few minutes when she heard a load bump, like someone had shot at the ship. She then felt a presence creeping into her head.</p><p>
  <em>This isn't over yet Rey. Go to my gunning cannon and take out the tie fighters that are heading our way. I will do the rest. Hurry!!!</em>
</p><p>Rey was scared that he had somehow creeped into her head but for some reason his voice was compelling enough to make her want to do everything he asked her to. She didn't recognize his voice or his force signature at all.</p><p>She ran to where the cannon gun on the ship was. She looked at the scope and saw at least twenty tie fighters coming at them. They weren’t going to get away so easy were they. Rey knew they had work to do. He turned the ship so she could better aim at them and she took every hit she could. Every time one came into her scope she fired at them. He took them through the group of them and Rey took every single shot that she humanly could. Several of them fired at his (stolen) ship but he took several invasive actions to avoid them and even caused some of them to crash into each other. <em>Good job</em>, she thought mostly to herself but somehow she knew that he had heard that.</p><p>When only a few were left they both jumped into lightspeed. Rey waited before talking into the main room of the ship again.</p><p>Rey walked into the main room and sat on the couch. She really wasn't sure on what to do from here. She could knock him out and take her lightsaber back. And then she could have him turned into her friends.</p><p>But first she wanted to find out who he was.</p><p>He came out of the cockpit right as Rey was thinking these things. He looked at her intensity with those eyes unseen. She saw her lightsaber and her blaster on his belt.</p><p>"Make it fast," Rey said. He just looked at her. She yanked her lightsaber from his felt and then shoved it into his hand. "I said get it over with. I don't know who you are or how you know me. But I think you intend to kill me." Of course Rey wasn't going to let him kill her she was only pretending to think that she knew what we wanted to do.</p><p>"I don't wish to hurt you Rey. You are the hero who defeated Kylo Ren and the reason I hunted you was to protect you because Kylo was an old enemy of mine. He killed my father and caused the death of my mother and tried to completely kill me. I wanted to help you defeat them under the pretense of my capturing you." </p><p>"Well that would have been nice to know before I threw you off the cliff. But I didn't kill Kylo Ren for your information. And there was still good in him. I wish you wouldn't say that. Who are you anyway? I know that you aren't telling my the truth. Why me?? You know me from somewhere and don't want to admit it. Did Kylo tell you something about me when he was still alive?"</p><p>If Ben was here Rey would pound him for giving information about her to this bounty hunter. But she would never be able to get angry at him.</p><p>"I am going to drop you off with your friends and will always be at your disposal whenever you need help. It was too late for Kylo Ren and you shouldn't defend him like that."</p><p>"He- he was my soulmate. My dyad. I thought he was a monster at first-"</p><p>"That's because he was," Yana cut in. "He was pathetic and worthless. You are better without him."</p><p>"But I learned to look past that. And I feel in love him with him. I helped him turn his back from the darkside."</p><p>"How could you be sure he really had turned? What if there wasn't enough light left him him?"</p><p>"There was more than enough light in him for your information. He died saving me and I want him back."</p><p>"No one in their right mind would ever want a soulmate like him. He did you a favor and you should just go and find another guy. He would want that for you."</p><p>"Shut up you, part of me died with him. I walk around everyday half dead. I looked for him but he really is gone." She turned her back on him and heard him click his visor down. "He was tall gentle and understanding. He saved me from turning the the darkside. And had the saddest haunted brown eyes." She hesitated before turning back to him. His hood was up but she could see the glint of his eyes but couldn't see what they looked like.</p><p>"You are the monster here. You are lying to me, using me to get something that you want. I think you know my true heritage as Palpatine somehow. Or maybe killing me to take another reward from someone who has a grudge against me. Or maybe it's you yourself who has the grudge and wants to kill me. So do it you dirty rotten scum. End me. I also hope you die and rot. I know that the grudge that you have against me is personal. If it has to be anyone I'd let it be you do it kill me. Make it quick." He held her light saber in his hand. For some reason he'd taken off his gloves and his hands were trembling but she didn't give it a second thought.</p><p>She closed her eyes, expecting the blade to come through her neck fast.</p><p>But instead he just dropped it on the ground clattering.</p><p>Suddenly Rey began to feel very funny.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well guys just updated for the week let me know what you think once again still nervous. The big reveal is coming next week so stay tuned!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Rey.</em>
</p><p>Rey had her back turned to the bounty hunter when that voice came into her head.  She closed her eyes and was surprised to feel tears coming out of them. She tried to wipe her eyes but her hands were shaking. Her whole body was trembling. She knew that voice. And his force signature was familiar now.</p><p>But it couldn't be.</p><p>She heard him moving about. She heard him take off his hood and then his mask. But she still didn't turn around.</p><p>She didn't want to be disappointed.</p><p>Time seemed like it stood still for several seconds.</p><p>Rey's heart beat faster and faster.</p><p>"It's just me Rey. There's nothing to be afraid of.” </p><p>Rey's hand reached back to meet his.</p><p>She finally turned around after that.</p><p>Those sad haunted brown eyes were staring right back at her.</p><p>He was more gaunt looking with eye bags and almost looked like he was in pain.</p><p>And he had a beard stubble with longer hair.</p><p>But he was Ben, her beloved and redeemed dyad, none the less.</p><p>"Ben, i thought I lost you. How is this possible" She drew him into a hug while his arms lay by his side. She guess he hadn't been hugged in a while.</p><p>"Ben why didn't you tell me who you were?"</p><p> Just then, as she held him close taking everything about hi in, Rey felt something red and sticky on her hand. Ben looked like he was in pain and panted for breath. She looked down at her hand to see that was was red. She lifted Ben's cloak to see that he was bleeding profusely on his side and his shoulder where she had shot him. Yana must have gotten him with the force pike.</p><p>He looked at Rey and said "I didn't want to fight you again," before collapsed in her arms.</p><p>Rey’s heart skipped a beat. "BEN!!!"</p><p>Rey was almost crushed by his limp figure. She noticed that in his ungloved hands were Han Solo's old dice. He'd found it!! He had been the one to send it to her. “Ben wake up,” she cried. Thank the Force he was still breathing and had a steady pulse. Now to figure out how to get him into bed. </p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Poe and Finn were sitting at Maz's watching the holo news to see if there was any sign of where Rey was.</p><p>They both knew that it just wasn't like her to run off, even if she was having a really bad time. She’d been gone for almost a full day. </p><p>They felt bad for ignoring her at the end of the party. </p><p>“There’s got to be something on the holo news that tells us where she is,” Finn said. </p><p>There was news about first order attacks and various goings on in the galaxy such as politicians and gangsters. But nothing on Rey Skywalker the last Jedi or where she might be. </p><p>“Do you think they got her?” </p><p>Finn shrugged. “I would have felt it.” </p><p>Just then, something popped up that rather interested Poe. </p><p>White figure saves Rey from first order. </p><p>“Oh man maybe Rey’s not the only Jedi out there,” Finn said. Poe clicked on the headline. </p><p>The new first order’s hideout on an uncharted snow planet has been raided and attacked by an unknown masked man with force abilities. He rescued Rey Skywalker from their clutches. It is unknown who is is or his current whereabouts. some people say he could be a survivor from Luke Skywalker’s Jedi school.” </p><p>Finn and Poe looked at each other in amazement. This was the best news that they had heard all day. She was probably still with him. “Let’s call him The White Jedi,” Finn said. </p><p>“He looks more like a bounty hunter but ok,” Poe said. </p><p>“Maybe when Rey comes back we’ll get to meet him. I do hope so.” </p><p>“Ever since meeting Kylo Ren and being tortured by him masked people freak me out but I’m sure this guy is very nice.” </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Once she managed to carry him to the bed using the force Rey tried to do the thing she knew to do the best- force heal. </p><p>But right away he snapped awake and began screaming no. He thrashed about and tried to scoot to the other side of the bed away from Rey. He was in so much pain he couldn't move much. “No, oh please no. Please don’t I’ll kill you,” he sobbed. He shook pretty badly.</p><p>“Ben you’ll be better within seconds if you’ll just let me do this.” </p><p>“Rey i spent our first meeting hurt you i don’t want to hurt you ever again. Please let me heal naturally.” </p><p>“But Ben i don’t want to loose you. I thought your spirit was really gone.” </p><p>“That was the idea. I wanted to protect you from a distance. You deserve more. You should have found someone else.” </p><p>“Ben that’s the craziest thing you have ever said.” </p><p>‘it’s true.” His brown eyes looked sad and broken as he said it. But she knew he was being honest. And like that, Ben was out again. Rey knew that he wasn’t going to be waking up again for a while. </p><p>She took his shirt off and then did put a towel on him to stop the bleeding and clean up the blood. Then she dressed his wounds. She wrapped the one on his tummy first. She cried when she saw the shoulder wound knowing it was all her fault. She cleaned them the best she could while trying to remain composed. “I’m so sorry Ben. I wish you had just come to me and told me who you were. You didn't have to be afraid.” </p><p>She tucked Ben in and propped him up with pillows after she had bandaged him (it was different seeing him shirtless this time because he was so skinny) and landed the ship in the nearest outer rim planet. She wasn’t quite sure which one this was. She went to the local market to buy more blankets, medicine and comfy clothes for him. Rey knew that it had been a long time since Ben had someone tenderly care for him like this. Snoke had probably told him to toughen up whenever he was hurt or sick.</p><p>She wore her hood so no one would recognize her. He was rather large so she was sure to buy him clothes that would comfortably fit him. She bought him a white tunic with white pants that were extra soft. And to get him a cloak she could modify one of Luke’s old cloaks she still had lying. She'd also wire Rose and Chewie for supplies and have them bring them by tomorrow. She grabbed her comm link which she had found on Ben's pilot chair and told them her coordinates and told them to bring some of the old clothes on the falcon and some bacta packs and pain killers. "Please come alone," she said. "It's most imperative that you come alone. I will explain everything to you when you get here." Of anyone she knew she could trust them the most.</p><p>When she got back to the ship he was still fast asleep. She helped him into the shirt and the pants. She ran her hand on his forehead and realized that he had devolved a fever. "Oh Ben," she said. She brushed his hair back a little bit. He was shaking and shivering quite a bit. She was scared but certain he was going to be ok. Just being near him and watching his chest rise and fall soothed her. She remembered the one the that it hadn’t. </p><p>She went to the fresher to get a cool wash cloth and decided she was going to stay with him all night. She was sure he wouldn’t mind.</p><p>She glanced at the dice on his nightstand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey dressed in her night clothes after showering up and settled down next to the sleeping Ben. She hoped she wasn't crowding or overwhelming him. He looked smaller in all white rather in the all black that she was used to. He also looked quite peaceful but still carried a weight on his face. Rey knew that some of his burdens would never fully disappear. She would help him carry them. "I'm just going to read to you is that ok?" Ben was still fast asleep and didn't respond.</p><p>Rey read her halo pad out loud to him to try and help calm him down before turning off the light. She picked the story on her holopad that was a love story. She knew he would like it and maybe even be reminded of them.</p><p>After reading for about twenty minutes she turned off the lights.</p><p>"Goodnight Ben. I'm here if you need anything."</p><p>She lay on the pillow that he wasn't using and leaned close to his form and put the cool cloth on his forehead to help with the fever.</p><p>She still wished he would have let her force heal it. Ben shivered and shook all night with Rey holding the washcloth to his forehead. She didn't mind a bit and was more than happy just to be close to him, even though she was beyond exhausted. "It's alright Ben, I have you. I am so sorry for hurting you."</p><p>He didn't wake up but Rey was sure he was at least semi aware of what was going on around him.</p><p>There were times where he even started to cry in his sleep. Sob would rack his body and she almost didn't know how to comfort him. Rey would hug him, holding his head in her arms and playing with his hair until he calmed down, eventually falling asleep right next to him until he woke her up again with his shivering. Rey got only a few hours sleep that night but she didn't mind.</p><p>she was mostly just worried about Ben. She knew that he probably might be a little shy at first. She knew she'd have to be very patient with him.</p><p>And that was ok. She was ready for anything.</p><p>She woke up next morning and then got her coffee and breakfast ready. At first she really didn't believe she was waking up to her dyad and soulmate Ben Solo. Just a day ago she thought she would never see him again and now he was right in the room with her. She checked his forehead and was disappointed to see that his fever hadn't gone down too much. She was amazed about how soft his hair was and even played with it a little bit. She found herself weaving his black hair into little braids. Eventually she got up to go and cook.</p><p>"If you wake up I'll feed you," she told him. She made sure he was tucked in before leaving to go cook. She kept pinching herself. How was he here, alive right now?</p><p>After that she went back to Ben's room and spent most of the morning sitting on her chair reading while he slept, sipping her coffee. He stirred a few times but never woke fully up. She kept checking to make sure that he was still comfortable.</p><p>Rey still wasn't understanding about how this was possible but she was going to ask him what had happened as soon as he woke up. She knew that somehow thanks to their force bond, he had returned.</p><p>She had so much she wanted to tell him. She definitely missed him while he was sleeping. "I can't wait to show you my new light saber when you wake-up. I made it out of your mother and uncle's old crystals you know. I also can't wait to give you a tour of the falcon. I think it was you moving those dice around. I mean who else would comfort me when i felt the most alone. I should have known it was you that was impersonating the bounty hunter. You should have came clean to me right away. Once again, who else would have gone that far for me? You really are hard to get rid of Ben Solo. Somehow, you are alive again. I thought you were really gone. I could have killed you."</p><p>She reached out and touched his hand with his non injured shoulder that was draped over his belly.</p><p>"I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life you know. Even though we always fought I didn't know what would do without you. I"m so sorry for almost killing you and then leaving you for dead when you came to save my life. I forgive you for all the times you hurt me please forgive yourself." Tears came to her eyes. "Please rest and get well, Ben. Loosing my other half was the worst thing that has happened to me on top of a lot of other worst things. Please feel better please don't die again." Rey burst into tears and sobbed onto the blanket.</p><p>Rey swore that he had lightly squeezed her hand a little bit.</p><p>She held his hand a little while before leaving to let him rest. She cried in her room all by herself. She was so worried about Ben and still feared that she would loose him once again.</p><p>about an hour later Rose responded via the comm link. "Hey Rey we got your message and we are on our way bringing the supplies you requested. We will be there in about an hour's time."</p><p>Rey wiped her tears away and composed herself before they came.</p><p>Rey did her meditation and then dressed in her brown jedi robe before going out to meet them. They landed the falcon right near Ben's ship. Rey greeted both Rose and Chewie with a big hug.</p><p>"Rey? What's going on? Are you hurt?? Why didn't you just come back to us??" Rose was very concerned for her friend. Chewie too, was wondering what what was going on. They had with them some of Luke's old capes and various other medical supplies and food.</p><p>Rey hesitated greatly before speaking: "Well it's complicated but the person that I lost has come back to me."</p><p>"Oh Rey that's great who is he?? I knew that you were mourning for someone."</p><p>"His name is Ben Solo."</p><p>Chewie growled in surprise and Rose too was very shocked.</p><p>"Ben Solo? Isn't he Leia's son??"</p><p>Rey nodded. She hesitated before saying the next part: "He was also Kylo Ren."</p><p>Rose did a double take. "You are staying with Kylo Ren?? He's on that ship with you right now?? Did you hurt you??? Did he brainwash you?? Why did you lie and say he was dead??? " </p><p>"He was Kylo Ren. He's Ben now. He got hurt and I'm taking care of him for a while. We are a dyad and he's my soulmate in the force. He turned from the darkside for me. He died saving me and I don't know how he came back to life. He was the one who saved me from the new first order leaders??"</p><p>"You mean it was him," said a very shocked Rose.</p><p>"Please you can't tell Poe Finn or anyone. Also Chewie, when he's ready I think he'll want to see you."</p><p>Chewie said something in wookie. "No Chewie you can't see him he's sleeping. He's been hurt really bad so now isn't a good time."</p><p>Chewie seemed to understand but still looked a little bit sad.</p><p>"Rose, can I trust you?"</p><p>"Yes," Rose said. "I'll also want to meet him when he's ready. I want to talk to him and ask him how he did it, you know with turning from the darkside and all. I think it's really inspiring how he managed to overcome it."</p><p>"As long as you don't overwhelm him. I'm not sure he's going to want to talk about it for a little bit."</p><p>Rose nodded and handed Rey all the supplies she had asked for. "Tell him we both hope he feels better soon," Rose said. Chewie growled in agreement.</p><p>"By the way, what does Ben like," Rey asked Chewie. She knew him because he was her dyad and yet there was still so much she didn't know. Chewie responded and Rey was surprised. "He likes chocolate?? I'll have to get him some then. And yes, I will challenge him to a game of dejarik. I think he learned from the best."</p><p> Rey waved goodbye to both of them and then went to check on Ben when they had left. His fever had dropped more but wasn't fully gone so Rey put the clothe in his head again.</p><p>She never let go of his hand, gently stroking it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night went a lot smoother than the first. Rey curled up next to Ben and fell asleep. She didn't crawl under the sheets in case that made him uncomfortable. She took his hand of his uninjured arm and held it. "We are in this together Ben, no matter what." Once again she stroked and played with his hair. She had learned braiding from Leia. Her heart ached a little bit thinking of Leia. He didn't shake or cry at all. In the morning Rey discovered that his fever had broke. She was a little concerned on why he wasn't waking up but figured it was just best to let him sleep.</p><p>"I'm going to read to you a little bit more if that's ok. I love you Ben. Please wake up."</p><p>Ben didn't respond. Rey checked that he was tucked in before continuing. She read to him the part in the love story when the boy decided that it was best for the girl that they weren't together. He decided that he would help her by keep his distance. As she read it suddenly it hit her. Was it just her or was Ben only pretending to be asleep all the time to avoid her?? Maybe he just didn’t feel worthy of her or didn’t even know what to say. Would he really have gone on without revealing himself to her??</p><p> After reading to him Rey checked and changed his bandages(she admittedly liked seeing him shirtless again)  and then left him to rest. Rey once again had her coffee and breakfast.</p><p>She knew he probably wanted some space so she did her practicing and mediation. She practiced with her light saber, the training droid, and communicating with the jedi of the past. She was rather worried about Ben but tried to just leave him be. Later she went to a local market to get him some chocolate. She wore her white hood and left her lightsaber with him just in case he needed it and a note telling him where she had gone.</p><p>She grabbed her staff and her blaster and headed out.</p><p>At the market she didn't know what type of chocolate he'd like so she just got him all kinds of it. Lucky that Rose and Chewie had given her more than enough credits.</p><p>As she was headed back towards the ship and was almost there she heard someone call her name. "Rey!!"</p><p>She turned to see the smiling face of Leia, wearing her white dress with the semi transparent blue glow.</p><p>"Leia," she cried. She had never been more happy to see her.</p><p>"How are you Rey? Luke and I told you in the dream that you wouldn't be alone."</p><p>"But why didn't you just tell me?"</p><p>"It was for you to find out for yourself.“ </p><p>“What happened? How is this possible for him to be alive again?” </p><p>“That’s for him to tell you. Not me. He’s gone on through a long journey to be here with you again.” </p><p>“Why didn’t he want to reveal himself to me?” </p><p>“Rey, this is not going to be easy for the both of you. He is always going to be haunted by his mistakes from the past. He thinks he is unworthy of your love and care."</p><p>"Why on earth would I find someone else? He is my soulmate, my dyad," Rey stated. She was a little bit offended to be honest.</p><p>"Rey he is going to need all the help he can get to properly heal. The road will be long but you and him will always be there for each other."</p><p>"What if he shuts me out?"</p><p>"Just keep trying Rey. He doesn't want you to give up but he doesn't know how to accept all of your help. You and him are about to face a new adversary and you both will need to be ready to do so. Please take good care of my son for me."</p><p>"Do you want to see him?? I"m sure he has missed you."</p><p>Leia sadly shook her head. "I don't think he'll be ready for that for a long time. But when he is I'm going to tell him that I never doubted that he would come back to the light." </p><p>Rey nodded. Leia smiled one more time before disappearing.</p><p>As soon as Rey got into the ship she heard a huge thud. Had someone broken in?? Were they after Ben??</p><p>Alarmed she ran over and was shocked to find Ben out and about on his own. He was lying on the ground after falling, using his good arm to hold himself up. <em>Was he trying to escape or something? </em> Even if he was and it did look like it, he hadn't even made it past the kitchen of the ship. He looked so weak with his eye bags and pale skin. He tried to get up but slipped, falling back down.</p><p>"And just where do you think you are going mister?"</p><p>Ben looked up and Rey. He was caught.</p><p>"Ben what on earth are you doing?"</p><p>He didn't answer her. He looked rather ashamed.</p><p>"If you are trying to get away I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for a while. Ben you'll hurt yourself again. I've been so worried about you. I'm trying to help you feel better and it would be nice if you don't make things worse. Now let me help you back to bed." She leaned forward to help him up.</p><p>"Let me rest on the couch," he said, speaking at last. So Rey helped him to the couch. <em>Man he's heavy</em> she thought as he leaned on her. He was thinner than she had remembered. He tried his best to walk on his own as much as he could to not hurt her. She put pillows for him to lean against and prop his bad arm up on once she had placed him on the couch. Ben was silent the whole time looking up at her and then shyly looking away.</p><p>She got some of his blankets and covered him up. He looked like he was in a nest. "Comfortable?"</p><p>He nodded. His hazel eyes darted around the room.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Tired. And sore." He sure wasn't much of a talker.</p><p>"Wanna eat?"</p><p>"Not hungry."</p><p>"Ben you have to eat."</p><p>He nodded and said nothing else.</p><p>There was silence.</p><p>"Ben, I really thought I lost you. Why didn't you just tell me who you really were??"</p><p>"You deserve more Rey. Once I'm better please let me go. I'll always be there for you when you need help. But I don't think I should get close to you."</p><p>'No Ben, you are my soulmate. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."</p><p>"You don't know me Rey. The things I've done. The people I killed." He shuddered at that memories.</p><p>"Ben I've seen you at your worst and your best. No matter what you will always be my soulmate in the force. When I lost you I thought I'd never see you again. Now that I know you are here I don't even know what to say. And it's mostly my fault that you are hurt. Please let help you."</p><p>She gently hugged him and felt him tense up before relaxing and leaning gently into her. "It's ok. I've got you Ben."</p><p>She caressed his cheek and gently pet his hair. She felt complete when she was near him. His hair was messy but still soft like it always was. He smiled, displaying the same toothy grin that he had on exogal. He looked at her like she was the greatest thing to ever happen to him.</p><p>"How about some dinner? I'll cook."</p><p>"Sounds good," Ben said.</p><p>Ben watched from the couch as Rey got the food ready. He rather liked watching her. She was focused and he liked the face that she made when she was trying to focus. She was a beautiful Rey of sunshine. What she saw in him he'd never know. He was a monster. All of his sins weighed on him. When she was done she put it on a tray for him and brought it over.</p><p>"Here you go. You need your strength so please eat up. Do you need me to help feed you??"</p><p>Ben firmly shook his head. "I got this."</p><p>However that was far from true. Ben's primary hand was the one that was hurt. Rey didn't want to object and knew to only offer help if he asked for it. Ben grabbed the spoon while keeping his arm propped up on the pillow. He tried scooping the food only to drop the spoon on the plate of the food. He tried again only for it to fall on the floor this time. He looked at her helpless.</p><p>"Here you go." Rey put some of the food on a new spoon and gently fed it to Ben. "There's no need to be ashamed of needing help, Ben."</p><p>Ben took his time as she fed him, savoring every bite. Rey was worried that he wouldn't like the food because it was slightly burnt. But to her surprise he said to her, "You did a really good job."</p><p>Rey grinned in satisfaction. "It is a little burnt but if you want I can teach you how to cook when I'm better. When I was a jedi cooking was one of my favorite things to do."</p><p>Rey was a little bit surprised. "I didn't know that Ben! And yes I'd love for you to be my teacher."</p><p>"Snoke used to starve me to punish me.That's why I said I wasn't hungry earlier- I'm not used to eating whenever I need to or enjoying food." </p><p>Rey's eyes grew moist. She reached for his uninjured hand and he squeezed it.</p><p>"Oh Ben, I'm sorry. Here with me you can eat whenever and whatever you want. You are a little bit underweight but we'll get you fattened up in no time."</p><p>Rey finished spoon feeding him and then fed him some of the chocolates she had gotten him. "Here you go."</p><p>Ben looked up at Rey, as he chewed them. "How did you know I liked chocolates?"</p><p>"Chewie told me when he and Rose came with the medical supplies." Ben's face grew dark when she mentioned his uncle's name. "He says he forgives you and would like to see you again when you are ready." </p><p>Ben nodded and Rey could tell he was trying to not cry as his lip quivered. "I don't think I will be for a while but tell him thanks. Could- could I have more chocolates?"</p><p>"Ben you didn't even need to ask," Rey said. She fed him more of the chocolates. Rey read with him a little bit. She settled on the couch next to him.</p><p>As she debated in her head of where to start next because he had been sleeping when she last told the story, he spoke aloud after reading her thoughts. His probing of her mind was very gentle. "You can read from where you left off. I heard every single word. And I might have a hunch of who the two main characters might be based off of." He winked at her, and for a minute Rey saw his father Han in him.</p><p>He leaned into her and she told the story until his eyelids began to droop.</p><p>When she noticed that he was getting tired, Rey helped Ben back to the bedroom. Once again, he was heavy. Rey tucked Ben into bed. "I'll stay with you the whole night," she said. She slid under the covers next to him.</p><p>"You could go to your room. I'm fine Rey," he gingerly said. </p><p>Rey reached out to touch his cheek and his hair again. "I don't want to ever be apart from you again Ben. As Rey settled into bed she once again saw Leia, who gently played with her son's hair white he slept on. She grinned at Rey and Rey feel asleep leaning against his chest, listening to Ben gently breathing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Rey woke up next to Ben, who was holding her with his uninjured arm. Rey had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She gently stroked Ben's hair and then got up to make the both of them breakfast. When it was done she went back to feed Ben. He was already awake much to her surprise.</p><p>"Hey," he said. He was still kind of weak but his skin was slowly beginning to show some color and his eye bags were beginning to disappear.</p><p>"Ready for some breakfast," she asked him. She helped him prop himself up with the pillows.</p><p>He nodded. "This is the most I've ate in my life."</p><p>She gently and slowly spoon fed him like she had last night. Ben savored the food. After that she fed him more chocolates.</p><p>"You should have some," he said to her.</p><p>"No Ben it's for you.</p><p>"How about I help you wash your hair," she suggested. "I noticed it was a bit greasy."  Rey could definitely tell that he hadn't been cleaning himself, even before he got hurt.   Kylo ren had always kept his hair nice and clean. </p><p>"It's fine, Rey. I can get it when I'm better."</p><p>"How about we do it now so it doesn't get dirtier? Come on Ben, let me help you. I defeated my evil grandfather I'm not afraid to wash my boyfriends dirty hair!!"</p><p>So Rey got a small tub and had Ben lay against her knees with his head over the tub. Ben loved the touch of her hands.</p><p>'Ok now hold still. The water is nice and warm like you like it." He hadn't even told her he liked the water warm.</p><p>'She began to gently wet down his hair, careful to not get any water in his face.</p><p>Even if he couldn't ever be with her and he would never deserve her he would always love her. Part of him still wanted to run away when he could. Of course he would never be far and he'd always be with her. He looked at Rey's serene face as she gently shampoo his hair. How could she be the nurse of someone who had once tried to kill her???</p><p>Rey smiled. "I can hear your thoughts Ben. Our mind's are forever linked. Ben blushed.</p><p>"Ben I've told you all is forgiven. Please try and forgive yourself." She felt him tense up.</p><p>"Relax i've got you. I'm not going to let you fall."</p><p>When she was done she rinsed his hair and helped him dry it. She gently helped him to the couch and offered to make some tea as she put a blanket on him. Ben blushed again. She shouldn't go out of her way for him.</p><p>"I can still hear you," she said. Ben blushed.</p><p>"I would love that very much."</p><p>Rey went to the kitchen.</p><p>"By the way, I think you owe me a story. I would like to know how it is that you are alive. And please tell me the full story from the minute you left me."</p><p>Wow was that sure going to be some story. Where to began.</p><p>After he had faded everything had gone dark. there was nothingness all around him. He hadn't wanted to leave her.</p><p>Ben felt like he was asleep, surrounded by warmth. He didn't know where he was. It was peaceful and he resolved himself into nothing and non being.</p><p>One day he felt a change in his surroundings but he didn't have the strength to open up his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>You are not done, Ben Solo</em>
</p><p>He was placed in what felt like a bed but he couldn't tell where he was. He slept for he didn't even know how long, wrapped in the covers like it was cocoon. He could hear the sound of rushing water.</p><p>Eventually he opened his eyes. He weakly looked up to find a strange looking alien dressed in white. He looked around and found that he was lying in some type of hut. They gave him water and food to munch on. After he ate weariness crept up on him and he fell right back to sleep.</p><p>Ben only had the strength to eat and sit up in bed for a while. The aliens tended to all of his needs. Ben felt bad that they were caring for a monster. He still had nightmares about killing his father, causing him to wake up sweating.</p><p>He tried to bond with Rey again but the effort made him pass out from exhaustion. He didn't feel her anymore.</p><p>Maybe that was a good thing. She didn't deserve him. Hopefully she just forgot about him and moved on with her life.</p><p>He couldn't use the force anymore without passing out, which was good. It was his punishment.</p><p>as the weeks went by Ben began to take small walks. One time he had taken it too far and had passed out. Luckily they had found him.</p><p>He knew that this was the island that luke had stayed on. Ben could sense his presence.</p><p>After he had been there for six months he could take longer walks and didn't need to rest as much. He still occasinly was gripped by fits of exhustion and would have to lay down. One day he found that his father's dice was teleported to him.</p><p>He was much intruged by this. Was this his mother or Rey's doing? Eventually he passed them back to wherever they had come from. Maybe Rey needed them.</p><p>Ben began to wonder how to get off his island now that his strength had mostly returned. He knew he couldn't stay here forever. </p><p>One day the asnwer came unepextly.</p><p>a lone ship came, landing after cirlcing twice. A man in a white and grey suit walked out.</p><p>"Who are you," Ben had asked.</p><p>"I am Yin Yana, a bounty hunter who is the terror of the galaxy. My ship is having problems so i'm just stopping here to fix it."</p><p>"Mind if I have a lift?" Ben really didn't want to get mix up with this kind of crowd but what choice did he have? he could always ditch this guy and then get a better person to travel with or better yet- find a ship and travel alone.</p><p>"We'll that depends, do you have what it take to help me with my bounties??"</p><p>Ben didn't want to do this. He didn't want to have to serve someone else again. So, using what little force he had, grabbed a rock and knocked him out. He stole his armor so he could go undercover and was off.</p><p>Whenever he went, he tried to help fight the remains of the first order when he could.</p><p>There were still first order sympathizers everywhere. He knew how to take them out.</p><p>And so he did, little at a time.</p><p>He used blasters and other non force using weapons. He never even used the force to take them out.</p><p>He killed only when necessary.</p><p>Ben even saved a little girl who had hugged him. She almost reminded him of Rey. But he still didn't want to go back.</p><p>One day when he was fighting with former first order officers when they overwhelmed him.  For a minute Ben thought he was going to be killed- again.</p><p>Then, a burst of blue energy came out of his body and knocked all of them to the ground. Ben was almost too shocked to run away.</p><p>Ben concluded that wherever he had been on his journey back to this realm of existance had changed him and given him new powers. It kind of scared him. Ben still avoided using the force whenever he could. </p><p>One day he got a notification about a bounty on Rey. All of the bounty hunters in the galaxy were after her on the orders of the first order officer. So, he came to ask to collect the bounty when all the others failed. That was his Rey, his girl, his dyad in the force.</p><p>He knew to act tough, just like his mother had when she had impersonated a bounty hunter.</p><p>So he marched in there, pretending to only care about getting paid. "Skywalker???  Wow she must be related to the legendary Luke Skywalker. His daughter perhaps?? This should be easy. What's my cut?"He reminded himself a bit of his father there.</p><p>He was actually so good at it that for a minute Ben was worried that Kylo was still in there somewhere.</p><p>He found it disturbing to find Zane idolizing over his mistake and wanting to be the next kylo ren.</p><p>Once he was done making the deal he was jumpy the whole time leaving the building for fear that they had figured out his little ruse. But no such thing happened. His plan was to find Rey, tell her he was really on her side, bring her in under the pretense that he was giving her to them but free her and help her fight off those poeple and stop them before they could hurt more people. All without revealing himself.</p><p>Now all he needed to do was to find Rey.</p><p>Without their bond it would be hard.</p><p>He was always haunted by Kylo in his dreams. He had yellow eyes and the same red crackling lightsaber that had been thrown into the ocean. this was another reason that he couldn't reveal himself to Rey.</p><p>He found her at a small planet. She and her friends were at a small bar after a major victory. She was eating and drinking all alone. She was wearing her hair down, just like she had during the throne room fight. She wore a brown jedi tunic with brown pants.</p><p>He had wanted more than to go up to her and tell her that wasn't alone and that he was there for her. That he wasn't dead and that he had come back for her. Even if he could only watch from a distance. He wanted to hold her hand and stroke her hair and hold her.</p><p>But he couldn't.</p><p>He noted that she was crying and came up to her. His heart beat faster and faster. Could she sense it was him??</p><p>"Miss, I don't know why you are crying but I hope you find happiness whatever and wherever that may be." She never looked up at him.<br/>"Thank you sir," Rey said. Ben had to leave before he got tempted to reveal himself to her as Ben Solo.</p><p>He cried under his mask as he walked farther away from her. He didn't want to leave her side again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>